Sunlight's Passing
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: The tale of Knothole through foreigners eyes. Through people who have been to the real world as it is here now.


**...I am a Mobian.**

A robotized Mobian.

Or a "Robian" if you will.

I am nearly 28 years old...I think...I was an echidna, the few of my kind who lived on Mobius...and not on Angel Island.

My name was...m-my name was...0.0

I forgot my name, I've forgotten who I was...before 'he' happened. Me and my husband...we owned...a shop.

I've forgotten what we sold in that shop...or when our marriage was...or weather we had children or not. It is sad when your memories shut themselves down...like that...

I'm near Robotnik's HQ right now...I can see the SwatBots working, making sure the other Robians toil away at the mines. My body is so rusted and mangled, that they erected me as a verbal watchtower. They have my torso stuck onto a small tower of rock...it is only 8 feet in the air, but still a tower nonethless.

I saw...the agaitors coming towards Robotnik's HQ, on their last mission...it has been such a long and drawn out battle. The young kitsune, he stopped and pointed at me, my vocal cords stretched and strained, I couldn't say anything at all. I couldn't warn...but I didn't want too. Despite I was only half a person...Chuck freed me from the tyranny, of Dr. Robotnik.

The girl...the half robot, she came up towards me and she smiled apologitically, and then the coyote came into view, I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but I think he was saying, in French, that it would be alright...I would be alright...then, my world went black. The last thing I heard was the ripping of welded metal from stone...

What---Where---Who---am I?

I opened my eyes, and I saw the ceiling above me, sheets around me...and an echidna beside me. The old man woke up, and he smiled at me, as if he were glad to see me now.

"Christy! You're awake! Finally!"

I stared at the old, old echidna. I stared at the wall then, there were other people in the room. The King himself, in a wheelchair; he wheeled up towards the bed, and he shook my hand...my organic hand...

I bolted upwards in the bed, wondering where I was, and how I got here. I tryed to say something but my vocal cords were still shot. Where was I? ...And who was he? ...Wha?

"Where am I?"

I manage to croak out, of my rusty mouth. The old man leans in and hugs me tightly, tears rolling down his face, he claps a tall, red-haired demon on the back. This demon smiles at the old man, and then hugs him tightly in return. I stared at the two...who is this person? I don't remember a _demon_ being in Knothole...nor...an elf, either...

The elf I spoke of eariler came in, folding his black, tattered wings up, and he smiled at me for a second, then he peeled off a small rabbit from his leg, who was calling him, _"Elf-Man!"_ He smiled at her, then dropped her not so softly on the ground, walking over to the bed, he sat down at the end of it, and he smiled wide at me. He took his hand and he cupped it against my throat, and thin threads of blue light came from within his hand; my throat was just healed...I could feel it.

"Thank you...Shiro. That feels...so much better..."

His eyes went wide for a second, and then he leaned in close to me, and he whispered in my ear.

"Are you Sara? Our Sara, that stayed with us, for more then a year now?"

I then remembered, I was usually...Bunnie...the half-robotic girl...but...now, I was an old woman...but why? Shiro ushered every Mobian outside of the room, even the King and Queen; so him and the demon, and I could talk alone. The elderly man stayed as well.

"Why is it that you had to drive away everyone, boy?"

I asked him, peeved slightly. Eli hugged me again, I gently pushed his arm away from me, keeping my eyes locked on the tall elf.

"Why? Please tell me, Shiro. I really want to know why you drove everyone out."

He shrugged his shoulders, then he tapped Eli on the back, and smiled at him. Eli got the message, and he left the room as well. I smiled at Shiro, and Odin who then sat down on either side of the bed, the two of them laughed softly, as if they were both in on a private joke. Then Odin picked up my withered old hand, and patted it.

"Something...happened, Sara. We were all having fun...and...a nation-wide blackout happened. All of our computers burst, and somehow captured us within Mobius, as we built it."

I glanced up at him, my expression going from curiousness to sadness.

"Then...I am not truely here...I have a surge protector on my computer."

My head bowed in sadness, for this must be a dream of some sorts...it simply must be. My thoughts, and what Shiro was about to say was interupted by the crashing and screaming of someone. I looked up to see a 5' blond haired fairy enter the room, with a brown-haired cat girl yelling at her; following her inside.

"I told you, this is MOBIUS! NOT HELL! This ISN'T HELL!"

The fairy screamed back at her, while her twisted wings fluttered madly about, as she flew above the catgirl.

"THIS HAS TO BE HELL! WHERE IS JOSIE, MY SISTER! AND MY MOTHER? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!"

"...who the HELL is Josie? And just who are you?"

I laughed a lot, leaning back against the pillows. The two looked at me, and the fairy settled down on the ground. Then the catgirl ran up and hugged me tightly.

"SARA! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you wouldn't make it at all!"

The fairy stayed where she was, until she heard the catgirl exclaim my name, she took a few steps forward, and touched my resting hand lightly. Her hair fell over her face, hiding her bright blue eyes. Then her wings folded up against her back softly.

"...is it you..?" She mumbled softly, gripping my hand. She turned away slightly, sitting on the bed, her head bowed down low. "You...you're too old to be her..."

I teared up some, and I reached up, and stroked her hair softly. Then I pinched her cheek sharply, causing her to yelp.

"...I'll bet you can still draw blood with a pinch, huh, Kitten?"

She looked back at me, and her eyes lit up in happiness.

"...Sara...it -is- you!"

She leaned down, and gave me a hug, her twisted and tattered wings folding against me softly. I looked up at her, smiling. I could feel the wetness on my cheeks, from my tears, as I laid back on the pillows once more. I looked over at Odin and Shiro. They were smiling widely. The Catgirl, whose is name is Bev; she leaned forward, and gave me a hug once more, before grabbing a chair, and sitting down beside the bed. I looked over at Shiro, curious as to why everyone was gathered together like this...I never even had to ask him. He bowed his head softly, gripping my hand tightly. He looks like he is about to start crying...

"...that...disease you said you...had...in real life...i-it's.." He chokes on the words, unable to continute on...he stands up, and looks to the side, his head bowed completely. Odin smiles a little bit, a sad, soft smile. But a smile nonetheless. He looks up into my old, tired eyes, his vibrant red ones glimmering in the soft lamplight of the room.

"Unless...we can find a cure, Sara...y-you're dying."

I looked up at him, and a smile still graced my face. It seemed odd to him, and to Shiro and Bev. Kitten hugged me tightly when she heard this. She started to cry, knowing me the best, since we were young children, since we were potty trained most likely. I reached up, to pat her back, and I saw my arm and hand. I gasped softly, when I saw this. It was thin, and bony. I could see the veins trailing up and down my arm. The fingers were thin, and tapered gently at the end. I stroked her head softly, mumbling soft words of encouragement to her. She looked up, her tear-streaked face, pulled into disbelief.

"..how can you be so strong, Sara? When you know...your dying from this?"

I glanced down for a moment, and a few dreads slumped forward, resting on the bedsheet around my chest. I looked back up at her, and I nodded softly.

"Because I know I have friends. And this isn't the worst thing to happen to me either, Kitten. I was born premature, with bad lungs. I had developmental problems, and social problems. Hell...I had so many little niggling problems, you might has well had called me Mrs. Adrian Monk! Then...add this. This is no big deal to me. I've overcomed _worse_ obstacles then this little thing. I shall persavere, or I shall die trying."

Shiro had already left the room, and was sitting on Eli's roof by that time. He left when Kitten asked me that question, before. Odin was about to leave, it looked, but instead, he made Bev and Kitten leave the room.

"I must talk to her alone, guys. Thanks."

I looked up at him, I knew I was old...and I knew I was dying. I could feel it in my body. It was more saggy and weary then I was before. I knew I was rail-thin as well. My dreads fell forwards, onto my chest, and they framed my face. Odin leaned over, and pulled down the cover for a few moments to help me sit up in the bed. He gently leaned me forwards into his strong arms, and he propped the pillows upwards against the headboard of the bed. Then he picked me up, and he carried me to the bathroom.

"Where are we going, Odin?"

He looked a bit stern almost, but he smiled softly, a few tears in his eyes.

"You're going to wash up, Sara. I'll help you..."

And with that, nothing else was said. He set me down softly onto the closed toilet seat, and he drew a warm bath in a large tub. Then he carefully stripped me of my clothing, and eased me down into the tub. I looked up at him, wondering just why he'd do this for me. I gripped the side of the tub, so I wouldn't slip backwards into it. But I could feel his strong hand behind me, being careful and gentle with me. I looked down towards the soapy water. I felt...ashamed. And...well, for lack of words...completely and utterly naked. And me a shriveled up old woman.

"...why are you doing this for me..."

He looked at me and he smiled. He pushed a stray dread away from my face, then he gave me a loving kiss on my cheek; while starting to soap up my arm.

"I do this...because I love you. Even though...we aren't going out. I still care for you. And...this is how I'm showing you I care, Sara. Even though you're old. I'm doing this out of love. And out of pure friendship."

He picked up a small cup, and started rinsing me off, then he drained the bathtub water; and grabbed a towel. He dried me off somewhat, then he picked me up again, carrying me outside the bathroom.

"...where...are we going now, Odin?"

"..Outside. So you can warm up."

I looked up at him, as if he were crazy. I was NAKED and wet. And when I was brought here, it was WINTER in South Carolina. Winter...put me out there, and I'll freeze to death, I'm just an old woman. He carried me gently against his chest, as if I were a baby almost. My dreads spread out over his supportive arm, and my muzzle was pressed against his chest, he opened the door, and he laid me down on the ground, easing me down slowly. Once I was on the ground, I felt it. I glanced over at him, and he smiled. My vision was faded from age, and wear and tear from use.

"Do you see it Sara? Do you know why I brought you out here now?"

I looked out over the horizon...the most georgous sunset...that I've ever seen...I could feel my fur warm with the passing sun. I looked over at Odin, and I smiled gently. Then I leaned against him softly, against his chest again.

"thank you...Odin...this is beautiful..."

He looked down at me, and he smiled, brushing a few dreads away from my muzzle. I could barely make it out...but I think he was crying.

"I wish the Fortress was real...because then...you'd not be leaving us like this...I'd be able to...to c-cure you..."

I could feel myself getting more and more sleepy in the rapidly fading sunlight. I sighed softly, leaning against his hugging arms. He leaned down, and he nuzzled my cheek softly. The sunlight was so beautiful...he picked...just the right spot for me to see it. I could barely keep my eyes open now, so...what could one little nap do?

"Sara? ...Sara?"

Odin patted the soft sleeping form of Christy, which had the spirit of Sara, his beloved friend inside. He shook her gently, and he saw no response.

She was smiling, happily.

Her last few moments were peaceful, among true friends...among...her true family.

**FIN.**


End file.
